


you let my life sink on that ship

by poeticaid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 1912's, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Jason Grace has been invited to lounge in the'Ship of a Lifetime'. Who knows who and what he will find there, and if there is tragedy afoot in this cruise.





	you let my life sink on that ship

Jason Grace looks at the ticket he has been given, the ticket to the cruise ship that will change his life forever. His father has given this to him, to, presumably, _let go_ of all his stress and fears, despite being the one who had plunged him to this deep misery in the first place. He sighs, as his so-called friends laugh and crowd behind him, talking about how jealous they are that he gets to be in the cruise ship while they're not. After this they'll continue with their lives while Jason goes to bore himself to death in the _'Ship of a Lifetime'_.

It sounds more like a advertising post rather than a real thing, but oh well. He looks at the dwindling crowd, and he sneaks off to his room, which was a complete mess right now, due to the clothes being strewn around every nook and corner of the room.

Jason gathers his clothes, not caring if any of his clothes are not as proper or 'gentleman-like' as they seem- he's not in the ship to impress anybody, he was there so he can have a peace of mind. And probably to get away from his over achieving parents- he regrets not running away with Thalia in the middle of a cold night.

He packs them onto a suitcase, crumpling his clothes as he crams them all to shut the lid.

* * *

Jason waits in line as the day starts- he was already at the docks by early morning, but it wasn't early enough, as others were already in line before him. He growls in frustration, his eyebrows knitted, crossing his arms together, to make himself less approachable. He's impatient, he's petulant, he always was, ever since Thalia's leaving and his parent's general coldness. He just feels like he can never do anything.

The suitcase he's carrying with his hand has become heavy over the past few hours he's been carrying it, and it's putting a strain towards his hand. Jason tolerates the strain, as the line starts to move, once he sees some operators finally aboard the ships. Finally. He has waited for so long, and it's already daytime, when the sun is shining on his face.

The line moves at a slow pace, and by midday - or so Jason thinks - he reaches the cruise ship, and he takes his ticket out of his bag. The man at the front was quite _pretty_, with ebony black hair and sea green eyes, a smirk dancing on his lips, his dark skin glittering in the sunlight. Jason must have been staring at him for too long, because the man looks at him with a smile.

"Hey", the man says, and Jason gives his ticket to him. He's so mesmerized with the other, his dark locks covering his eyes as he punctures Jason's ticket. The man looks at him with a small smile. "You're Jason Grace?"

Jason raises a brow. He should've known that people would at least have minimal knowledge of him- after all, he is a striving actor, trying to live up to his father's dream of having a massive fortune and a following- he never really cared for his children, they were all dolls to him, sticking pins into them, sticking puppet strings into them as he controls them in the sidelines, lifting their arms, up and down, up and down.

"Yes, I am", Jason replies.

"I'm the operator of this lovely little cruise ship here", the man says, looking proudly at the titanium white paint of the titanic with a dazzling smile, despite Jason not asking what his job is. "I was one of the first hired to operate this beautiful boat."

Jason nods, wanting this conversation to be over now, "That's nice." He picks up his suitcase and his ticket, looking towards the rooms of the Titanic to find the matching room number as he walks through the exotic and beautiful decorations hanging from the boat's hallways. He finally finds his room number, and he opens the door, to reveal a small and empty room, save for cupboards and a small bed.

He sighs, dropping his suitcase and putting his ticket under his pillow. The room is small enough for him to stretch and stare at the bland ceiling above him, wondering if he can punch his way through the floors. Everything is wood, soft and brittle underneath his arms, and he sighs, trying to find comfort in just an hour-long-nap.

_Jason's back was turned from the boat, his eyes gazing at the waters from down below, the small icebergs parting or being crushed under the advanced machinery humans have innovated for the last few centuries. He looks at the night sky, a dark blanket with tiny shimmering dots decorating it, the moon glowing so brightly, replicating the sun's golden light but in a weaker way._

_Jason sighs, as he puts his arms onto the railways, staring at the moon. Would it be possible to climb the stars to get to the moon? He shakes his head, forcing a smile to sew on his mouth, despite there being no one in the docks except for him. He hates publicity._

_Then suddenly, the clouds start to go gray, blocking his vision of the moon and the stars, which fades into the gray clouds, rumbling, lightning lighting the darkness that he only sees. Then, he feels something, scraping the metal walls of the glorious ship he has been riding, and he shrieks, the rocking getting stronger, and he hears the screams of men, women, children alike._

_He turns back, and all he sees are dead bodies scattered on the floors._

Jason Grace immediately opens his eyes and sits up, the tendrils of sleep letting go of him, as his blue eyes twitch, looking at every direction, to find some tranquility in his surroundings. Once he sees that the ship hasn't sunk, his belongings are still intact, and he can hear voices from the outside- people are still alive, they're not dead just yet.

Jason wonders what that dream was all about - was it a warning from God up above, signalling them that the end is near, and that he will wipe out all of humanity, once again, just like what he did in the world of Noah. And what could they have done to cause this? Is it due to the tyrannical grip of their corrupt leaders, the tensions rising across countries, or just the plain cruelty of the humans?

If they are not going to improve or punish themselves, then God must do it himself.

And that scares Jason the most; he didn't want to die, not yet, he was only sixteen years of age, but the ugly dream is now dancing across his vision, a warning to God's wrath. He decides that the only way to get that dream out of his head is to walk around the ship, maybe making friends with new people, or contemplating the feeling of loneliness in his life.

He opens the door, to find people crowding the hallways, and he slightly sighs - he's always had anxiety when it comes to crowded halls - and he navigates away from them, trying to act discreet as possible. Jason wants to drill a hole in the ship and plunge into it, to the icy cold waters that will devour him once he splashes into it.

He emerges to the outside of the ship, realizing that it was nighttime, and that he feels awfully refreshed. He decides to eat, as he hadn't eaten anything ever since his departure from this morning. Jason falls in line to the rest of the others here, and the line moves ever so slowly, one step at the time. Jason furrows his brows and crosses his arms, trying to look intimidating and untouchable, but it soon fails when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns, to find the ebony haired man smirking at him.

"Hey, I knew you looked familiar", he says, "you never got my name."

_Because I didn't ask and I don't care_ are words Jason bites on his tongue, not wanting to be rude to someone who's just trying to climb the classes to get to his level. "I believe so."

The man nods, and slightly bows towards Jason, his ebony hair falling on his eyes. "My name's Percy Jackson, one of the operators in this ship, and twenty two years old."

"You're... twenty two?", Jason asks, genuine surprise in his voice. He had bugged Percy to be no more than seventeen.

The man chuckles with glee, "Yes, I look no more than you're age, don't I?"

"Well, that is what I thought."

"Nah, it's alright. It's better to look young than to look old, am I right?"

Jason raises a brow at Percy's persistence to keep this conversation going, "Perhaps."

Percy opens his mouth and starts to talk about the elements and the resources combined to build the Titanic, all of the staff's pride and joy. Jason, not looking forward to this conversation, just decides to tune Percy's beautiful voice out and focus on getting his dinner. Once he's finally at the front of the line, he chooses a small lunch of whatever looks tasty and walks away from the line, not giving the dining tables a chance. Jason thinks of going back to his small room to wallow once again in his misery, but before he goes back down to oblivion, a hand gets him to turn around ever so slightly with strength, and he resists the urge to yelp in surprise.

"What the bloody hell, Jackson?", Jason demands, as he, once again, is faced by the man earlier, who is now looking at him with a serious expression.

"Come sit with me and my friends, Mister Grace", he says in a polite manner, and Jason can't help but get _irritated_ at the formalities.

"Please don't call me _Mister_", Jason replies, "just Jason will do just fine."

Percy nods, "All right, Jason. Instead of going back to your room, will you join me and my friends for lunch?"

Jason sighs, nodding, and he follows the man who made a thousand skies sway upon his bidding, and he sits on the opposite side of Percy, looking at him with wary eyes as the other, with his light smirk and sea green eyes introduce him to his friends. His friends' names are a flurry in Jason's mind - they're stuck in a limbo, not leaving his head, but also not interesting enough to be remembered either.

"Hey", one of them waves, a blonde haired boy with a tan, "my name is Will Solace. And this is my friend, Nico di Angelo." He gestures to a boy with Italian descent, his black hair framing his face.

"Hello", he says in a small voice, "you're truly Jason Grace, right?"

Jason nods, as he takes a bite of his dinner. "Yes. Do you watch my films?"

"Yeah", Will replies, "you're such a good actor!"

Jason nods, awkwardly smiling, slowly nodding his head. "Er, thanks."

After dinner with his so-called new friends, he decides to go back to his room to wallow in his deep-placed misery, wanting to be left alone in his apartment in this cursed ship. He thinks back to what Will Solace had said, about him being a good actor. He never even considers himself as an actor, much less a _good_ or expert one. The only thing he does in his movies is wallow in his misery as he tries to recite all his lines with some sheer hint of passion deeply hidden inside his voice. Jason sighs, closing his eyes, trying to sleep throughout the night.

* * *

Jason is awoken by yet another dream of waves crashing and tearing the Titanic apart, with screams of panic from its passengers as they jump aboard to face a fast and gruesome death, with a much more slower and much anticipated death from the ice cold waters below. Jason, in that dream, stands in one of the ship's lodges, gravity defying him as the others are dragged down below. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Percy Jackson, struggling to climb the railings as the Titanic emerges from the water after being split in half.

A surge of panic fills Jason Grace, which was quite unusual, as he had only met the man but he now wants to save him. He tries to move, tries to catch Percy as his grip on the railings is slowly loosening, and his face of distress turns to panic and horror, as he looks onto the great height of where he is going to fall. Jason grunts, trying to fight his paralysis, but it seems as if he is standing on dry cement- he can't escape, he struggles to breakfree, his feet buried under the cement.

Gritting his teeth, and, hearing Percy scream and perhaps pray to God almighty not to let him drown or die, Jason breaks free of his paralysis and tries to reach out to him, but it seems that he defying gravity is over, as he plunges deep into the ice-cold water below.

Jason climbs up towards the top of the cruise ship, looking at the stars, misshaped dots blinkering and dimly lighting the lonely night sky. The air is quite cold, but why wouldn't it be, they were in the Atlantic. Jason sighs, as he holds over the railing, remembering his dream, thinking that this _might be_ the spot where he and Percy fall towards the waters. Jason looks over the railings, to find the waters, dark and blue, his vision cloudy.

"You should be sleeping by now", a voice from behind says, and Jason turns to find Percy Jackson, arms on his back, his face brimming with a smile.

"Oh, uh, I couldn't sleep, is all", Jason replies, as Percy approaches him and leans on the railings. Jason looks towards Percy's green eyes, and he sees the corals from below the ocean, swarming with fishes, and breeding. Not to mention that Percy's smile was quite beautiful and pretty, even more enchanting than the night sky.

He blinks, then looks at Percy back again, who was still smiling that dazzling smile, but he was not enchanted anymore. He shouldn't be enchanted by a man.

"Then, you can go lounge with me here, as I talk about my personal stuff", Percy replies, as he looks at Jason with a somewhat provocative smirk on his face. "Ask me crap. I dare you."

Jason was not really interested in this conversation, wanting to keep quiet and look out towards the night sky peacefully, but it seems that his mouth makes a convenient drop in that whole promise as he asks, "What were you like before getting to operate this ship?"

Percy's eyes slide downwards, his smirk transitioning to a sad smile. "Oh, just, you know, a poor factory worker who tries to keep his life going and provides for himself and his mom. My dad died from a ship wreck, y'know."

"Oh... that's sad to hear."

Percy shrugs, putting an arm around Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, but I've never even met him. So it's no use to cry over a man that you haven't met your entire life."

"Still... that was quite tragic."

"So... why did you become an actor?"

_To please my family and never become a burden to them_, Jason thinks, but his mouth runs wild again, as he answers, "Oh, my parents were really into films, and I decided to make them applaud me in my first debut as an actor."

"Hm. But do you _like_ acting?"

_I don't. Putting real emotions and passions in the camera ain't for me. I feel uncomfortable whenever I make provocative contact with women. I absolutely loathe acting, but my mother forces me to. I've been acting ever since this damn cruise ship started._ "Yeah, but sometimes it can get a little out of hand for me because I suck at maintaining a happy face."

Percy leans in, right near Jason's lips, with a smile and a raised brow, "I mean, yeah, you sure struggle maintaining a smile on your lips."

* * *

Jason could not feel his legs. At all. He shivers, due to the cold of the night, in the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean, as he tries to get on board a wooden board chipped from the boat with Percy Jackson, who was also shivering, his hands trembling and weak, as he tries to get Jason into his arms.

Jason's dreams were all true, they all warned him of the sinking of the Titanic, right in the ocean, after hitting the iceberg. He can see silhouettes of bodies, trying to swim back towards shore, knowing that it would be impossible to at least do that, since their body is freezing, and they are slowly dying from the cold. The cold night air blow wind towards Jason's face, and he coughs.

"T-this... is... not... working", Jason says, shivering. "I'll... just... be... at... your... side."

Percy shakes his head, "No. Don't you dare fucking freeze to death in the middle of nowhere." Percy holds Jason's hand, and, despite his nerves being numb and brittle, he curls his fingers around Percy. Jason gives Percy a shaky smile.

"I will not freeze to death. We will survive, until the rescue boats come and take all of us survivors from these damned waters."

Percy sadly smiles back, then suddenly passes out. Jason checks for a pulse, and, seeing that Percy is barely alive, smile again, brighter this time, and falls asleep as well, deep in the ice cold water, his heartbeat getting slower and slower, his life distancing himself from the lands of torture.

* * *

Percy wakes up to the feeling of cold fingers curled around his. Of course, his and Jason's fingers are dying and getting frost bite from the cold, but this is a new kind of _cold_. He sees Jason, eyes closed, looking as if he was sleeping peacefully, despite being in the cold water, ice shards sticking into him, and Percy knows that he has now departed this world.

Warm tears erupt from Percy's see green eyes, filling his and Jason's hands with a temporary warmth, as Percy uncurls his fingers from Jason Grace, the actor he has only met for a few days, and lets go of him. Percy witnesses as Jason submerges into the dark depth of the water, never to be found again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually and individual piece, but then AU Yeah August arrives, and Day Three is a cruise ship. and i decided that, after two months of being somewhat busy of school, I will finish it in August Three. and i did. i rushed all of this out.


End file.
